The present application relates to internal combustion engine systems as a part of a hybrid power system. Aftertreatment components often require a regeneration event to maintain or restore the function of the aftertreatment component in reducing emissions or allowing continued operation. The regeneration event in many cases includes an elevated temperature sustained over a period of time. Many applications, during nominal operation, do not generate temperatures which are elevated enough, or which are sustained for a sufficient period of time. Some engine behaviors have been developed that assist in regenerating aftertreatment components, but presently available engine behaviors to generate temperature increase emissions, significantly reduce the fuel economy of the engine, and/or result in engine operations that reduce operator satisfaction. Accordingly, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.